


Wammy's House

by Firelizard46



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Past Child Abuse, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Mail Jeevas has always hated his life and wished it would end. What if the night it was actually ending, he was saved by a strange man and brought to a house full of gifted children? Will he make friends?





	1. Chapter 1

My whole life has been a living nightmare, so why should I keep living? No one will care if I die. That is what I thought the night my mom stabbed me in the side and left me to die. The house I live in is out in the middle of nowhere, so I know my time is over. I lay down and think about how horrible my life is. I can feel myself grow weaker and begin to think I never got to do all I want to do. As my eyes fall close, I hear the clock chime midnight and think that I at least lived to die at the age of ten.

  
"Watari, quick. He's lost too much blood already," a voice says soundly with a Japanese accent.

  
"I don't know if he'll make it, L-san. His right lung might have been nicked," another voice, who must be Watari, says.

  
"Do the best you can," L-san says. I feel my body starting to go numb as someone lifts me up and removes my shirt.

  
"Sir," Watari says before I pass out. When I wake up, I am confused as to where I am. The room I am in looks way to nice and clean for me to be in, and I instantly try to stand to leave when I feel strong arms push me back into laying.

  
"Watari said you cannot move for a few days or you'll break your stitches," a blond boy about my age says with a German accent as he covers me back up.

  
"Where am I?" I mouth, my voice box being cut out by my mom when I was five.

  
"Wammy's House," the blond said, handing me a cup of water with a straw in it and placing it back on the table after I get a drink.

  
"Class is about to start, Mello-san. Near-san is waiting for you," an elderly looking man says, walking in.

  
"Ugh. Why does he think I like him? He is so annoying. I'll come back after class to help again, Watari," Mello says before leaving. As Mello walks out the door, I see a glimpse of an extremely pale kid with white hair, who must be Near. "How do you feel?"

  
"Hungry and confused," I sign, hoping he understands.

  
"Understandable with what you went through. You've been asleep for a couple of weeks," a weird boy with pitch black hair says from the doorway, seeing what I signed and walking bare foot. "My name is L and this is Watari."

  
"You are the ones that found me," I sign. "Why did you save me?"

  
"We saved you because you are a very bright and gifted child. Here at Wammy's house, we raise and teach bright children," L says, sitting weirdly on the chair Mello had been sitting in.

  
"Who was that kid that was in here?" I sign, thinking the boy is rather cute.

  
"That is Mello-san. He is one of the top students. He'll be your roommate when you move out of here tomorrow," Watari says.

  
"Is he ready to move?" L asks as Watari hands him a plate with cake on it.

  
"Yes, L-san, but he'll need to be very careful with the way he moves, or he'll hurt himself more in the long run. He can start attending class as well," Watari says.

  
"Ok. I need to explain something to you really quick, Mail. At Wammy's House no one but you, me, Watari, Roger, who’s the head of the place when I'm not here, and whomever you choose can know your name. I advise that you don't tell anyone of the other kids except maybe Mello or Near your real name," L says.

  
"I don't understand. Why do you want my name to be secret?" I sign.

  
"Wammy's House is made to raise future great detectives, so the fewer people who know your name the better. I am going to give you the name of Matt. How does that sound?" L says as Watari hands him another piece of cake, larger than the last one.

  
"That is fine with me," I sign, yawing in the process.

  
"We'll leave you to rest, but we'll expect you at dinner time. I will send Mello up to walk you down," L says before he and Watari walk out, leaving me alone to think over everything that has happened in the past few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I am being shaken awake by a beautiful angel.

  
Angel? Am I in Heaven? I thought only good people go to heaven? I think as I stare up at the angel.

  
"Are you ok?" the angel asks, and that is when everything comes back to me, and I realize the angel is Mello. I don't know if he knows that I cannot speak or knows sign language, so I just nod. "L-san asked me to bring you down to supper if you feel up to it. You feel up to it?" Again, I just nod as I slowly sit up and move to stand up. When I stand up though, my legs give out on me, and if Mello hadn't of been there, I would have fallen.

  
"Thank you," I sign without thinking.

  
"You can't talk, can you?" Mello asks, and I realize my mistake and frown as I move away from him.

  
"Hey, it is ok," Mello says and signs at the same time.

  
"You don't mind that I can't talk?" I sign as I sit back on the bed.

  
"Why would I mind?" he asks, looking confused, while I am confused at his gentle tone.

  
"My mom always said I am a freak and even more so after she cut out my voice box," I sign.

  
"Your mom cut out your voice box?" he says, anger lacing his voice, which fills me with sudden fear. He most sees my fear because he moves closer to me, which makes me bolt out of the bed and into the hallway, wanting to find some place to hide. "Matt, I'm not going to hurt you! Matt!" I can hear him running after me, but I just keep running down a very long hallway. I eventually get to a big set of doors, and burst through them, thinking the doors leading outside, but I am suddenly in a room filled with a bunch of kids and teens of all ages. They all stare at me as I suddenly feel faint and hear someone come in behind me.

  
"Matt-san, are you ok?" comes the voice of Watari from my right as he and L approaches where I seem to have frozen. I slowly backed away as the whole group of kids start to follow L and Watari as they get closer to me. As they get closer, I turn and bolt out the door and back down the hallway.

  
"Matt!" I hear Mello yell after me. I find another set of big doors and push through them to find myself outside. I don't pay attention to the fact that it is snowing and that I am wearing nothing but a thin set of night clothes and no shoes. I don't stop running until I hear the familiar sound of ice cracking, which causes me to freeze. I look around and to my horror find out that I am standing in the middle of a giant frozen lake and the ice is cracking all around me.

  
"Matt, whatever you do, don't move," I hear Mello say from some distance behind me. "Near, go get Watari and L-san."

  
"You are not the boss of me," I hear a new voice say, which must be Near.

  
"Go get Watari!" Mello yells suddenly, which makes the ice finally crack enough to send me into the freezing cold water. The whole world seems to slow around me as I sink lower and lower into the water. The sounds of the world seem to fade away until I hear Mello yell. "Matt!" For some reason, that yell brings me back to reality, and I push myself through the water and towards the surface. I break the surface to find L holding Mello back from rushing into the lake.

  
Is that relief I see on Mello's face? I think to myself.

  
"Matt-san, grab onto the ice and don't tread water. You'll freeze to the ice before you'll freeze for real," Watari says from close behind me. I quickly grab onto the ice as I feel myself start to sink as my muscles in my legs stop working. I hear someone moving carefully across the ice towards me and shake my head no, not wanting someone to die because of me. The next thing I know, I feel and see a rope loop around me. "Put your arm through the loop, Matt-san." I slowly move my right arm up and through the loop. As soon as I have my arm through, I feel myself getting pulled back into the water, which causes me to panic, and I feel myself slip out of the loop and into the water.

  
"Mello! No!" I hear L yell as if from a great distance, and then I hear a splash and feel myself get pulled to the surface again. I feel myself start to black out and the last thing I see is a group of kids and L, all with worried looks on their faces.

  
Are they worried about me? That can't be. Why would they worry about me? I am just some freak that keeps living and making the people around me suffer, are my last thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lay him down in front of the fire, Mello-san. Near-san, go get a bunch of towels and blankets," I hear someone say as I start to regain consciousness.

  
"Watari, I think he is waking up. He's started shivering really bad," I hear another voice say as I feel a sudden burst of heat on my left side and a soft surface appear under me.

  
"Let me look at him," the first voice, which I now recognize as Watari's voice, says.

  
"How is he?" the second voice, Mello, says.

  
"He doesn't seem to have any frostbite, but I won't be surprised if he ends up sick. How are you feeling, Mello-san?" Watari says. I slowly opened my eyes as I feel someone sit me up against them and start to rub something against me. The first thing I see is Mello staring at me from where he sits across from me as Watari looks him over and dries him off with a towel. I then looked down to see that it is a towel that is being rubbed against me by L.

  
"I'm fine," Mello says, still staring at me, which makes me tense.

  
"Mello, enough," L says, softly from behind me when he felt me tense. "It's ok, Matt. No one here will hurt you."

  
"Is he ok, L-sama?" a female voice asks from my right.

  
"He's fine, Elizabeth, just cold," L-san answers as I turn to look at the girl. She looks about my age with midnight black hair and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a pair of black jeans and a black Mario shirt. In one of her pocket's there is something sticking out of it.

  
"Do you play games?" she asks, seeing me staring at her pocket. I shake my head no.

  
"I doubt he knows how to, Elizabeth. He didn't have a good home," L says, wrapping a blanket around me and handing the wet towel to Watari. "Watari, why don't you fix some hot chocolate for everyone?"

  
"Of course, sir. Right away," Watari says disappearing. I go to sit up, thinking L is getting wet and doesn't want me against him, but I stop when he tightens his hold me.

  
"You are not bothering me, Matt. I know that is what you are probably thinking. You need the extra heat anyways, though you aren't shaking as bad now," L says, brushing my hair out of my face. I curl more into him while watching him closely to make sure he doesn't mind, but he just smiles at me. I close my eyes and feel myself start to drift to sleep when L speaks again. "Why was he running, Mello?"

  
"When I got to the infirmary, he was asleep so I woke him up. I asked him if he was ok, and he nodded. I asked him if he felt up to coming down to supper, and he nodded again. I then asked him if he was mute. He panicked at that, but I was able to calm him down by telling him it was ok. He asked me if I was ok with the fact that he cannot talk. I told him no and asked why he would think that I wouldn't be. He told me that his mom said he was a freak and even more after she cut out his vocal box. Who would do such a thing?" Mello says.

  
"No one in their right mind," L says. "What happened after that to make him run?"

  
"I got angry when he told me about what his mom did. He must have seen my anger, because the next thing I know, he bolted," Mello says as I hear someone approach.

  
"I guess I brought one too many cups," Watari says.

  
"He isn't asleep," L says. "Are you, Matt?" I open my eyes and look up to at L while I shake my head no. Watari smiles and hands me a warm cup of something steaming.

  
"What is this?" I sign one handed.

  
"It is hot chocolate," Mello says. I frown and take a small sip, which was a mistake because it is really hot a scolds my tongue. I frown at the cup as I hold a hand up to my mouth. I feel L laugh softly.

  
"We should have warned you that it would be hot. Let it sit for a little or blow on it some before you take another drink," L says as I snuggle more into him. After a while of us sitting on the floor in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate, I start to fall asleep.

  
"Sir, we should get him to bed," Watari says.

  
"He is still shivering a little, so have Mello and Near help you move the couch over here, and I'll sleep on it with him tonight," L says as I yawn.

  
"Can I sleep out here, L-sama?" Mello asks as I close my eyes after Watari takes my empty cup.

  
"You'll have to sleep on the floor, but yes, you may," L says. After a little bit of noise from my right, which I'm too tired to look and see what it is, I feel myself being lifted and then laid on something soft and against something hard, which I turn to find out is L. "Get some sleep, Matt." I curl against L as I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"He seems so small and fragile," I hear someone say as I begin to wake up. When I feel something shift behind me, I instantly tense up and get ready to bolt. I feel something draped over my waist tightened.

  
"It's ok, Matt. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you," I hear someone say behind me. It takes me a moment to remember what had happened. I roll over to see L still laying with me on a couch next to a fireplace. There are only embers left in the fireplace. I look around me and see a bunch of kids and teenagers all around the room doing different things. The girl from the night before that asked about games is sitting on the floor by the couch.

  
"Did I wake you?" the girl asks. I quickly shake my head no, not wanting to upset anyone.

  
"You don't have to be afraid here, Matt. As I said, you are safe here," L says.

  
"L-san told me about what happened," the girl says. I look up at L, who is now propped up on his elbow, looking down at me.

  
“Elizabeth, why don’t you go and get that gift you got for Matt,” L says. Elizabeth jumps up and disappears after a small little wave. “She’s an extremely energetic kid. You’ll get used to her after a while.”

  
“What is a gift?” I sign.

  
“A gift is something you give someone without expecting anything back,” L says.

  
“Why would anyone have a gift for me?” I sign.

  
“Matt, you are cared for by everyone here. They want you to feel welcomed and happy here. Elizabeth also came from a bad home, though not as bad as yours,” L explains.

  
“Elizabeth said he’s awake finally,” Mello says, walking over and smiling.

  
“Yes, he is, and I need to go let Watari know. I’ll see you guys later,” L says, getting up and leaving. I quickly sit up and notice I’m in different clothes.

  
“L-san changed you out of your wet clothes last night,” Mello says, sitting down next to me on the couch. He then takes something long and shiny out of his pocket. I watch with curiosity as he opens it to reveal something brown before he takes a bite of whatever it is. When he notices me staring, he looks at me.

  
“What is that?” I sign.

  
“Chocolate,” he says.

  
“I’ve never had chocolate,” I sign. I frown as he suddenly breaks off a piece and puts it in my hand. I start to shake my head no and hand the piece back when Elizabeth shows back up.

  
“He gave you a piece of his chocolate? You’re lucky. He never shares his chocolate,” she says, sitting on the other side of me from Mello.

  
“He said he’s never had it before, so I gave him a piece. You might want to eat that soon, Matt, or it’ll melt in your hand,” Mello says, taking another bite of his chocolate. I quickly pop the piece into my mouth. My eyes widen at the sweet and rich flavor that explodes into my mouth.

  
“I think he likes it,” Elizabeth says.

  
“You do?” Mello asks. I quickly nod my head and smile at Mello.

  
“I think he likes you, Mello,” Elizabeth says. “Are you going to scare him off like everyone else?”

  
“I didn’t scare you off,” Mello says, glaring at Elizabeth. I just look back and forth between the two, confused.

  
“Only because I didn’t let you,” Elizabeth snaps, making me flinch and bolt off the couch. I’m almost to the door when I run into someone. I look up, scared, to find L looking down at me.

  
“Matt?” L says as I duck to stand behind him as Elizabeth and Mello walk over.

  
“Matt,” Mello says, reaching towards me, but I duck behind L, holding onto him.

  
“What is going on here?” L says, prying my hand from his clothes and kneeling next to me.

  
“Elizabeth and I got into an argument and snapped at each other,” Mello says, looking ashamed.

  
“You guys can’t do that around Matt. He was raised that anger is always directed at him,” L says.

  
“Sorry, L-san,” Elizabeth mumbles.

  
“I’m sorry, L-sama,” Mello mutters.

  
“It is ok you two, just be careful. Did you give him your gift yet, Elizabeth?” L says as he hugs me close, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

  
“No, I forgot. Here you go, Matt. Welcome to Wammy’s House,” she said, handing me a colorful box, which I wrinkle my brows at.

  
“You have to unwrap it, Matt,” L says, sitting down against a nearby wall and pulling me down to sit between his legs. I slowly and carefully unwrap the box to reveal some type of rectangular box that flips open.

  
“It’s a DS, a handheld game system. Elizabeth will have to show you how to work it,” L says.

  
“Thank you,” I sign, tears flowing down my face.

  
“I didn’t mean to make him cry,” Elizabeth says as L pulls me against his chest.

  
“It’s ok, Elizabeth. He’s just really happy,” L says, rubbing my back again.

  
“Why is he crying so much then? Has he never been given anything before?” Mello asks, sitting at L’s feet.

  
“Most likely not,” L says.

  
“That’s horrible,” Elizabeth says softly.

  
“Why don’t you two show Matt where his room is and how to use the DS?” L says, standing up and pulling me up as well.

  
“Sure,” Elizabeth says.

  
“Of course,” Mello says.


	5. Chapter 5

As Mello and Elizabeth walk out the door, L pushes me to follow them.

  
“I’ll check on you later, Matt. Go with them so you know where everything is at,” L says, smiling at me. I smile back small before following Mello and Elizabeth down the hall. They show me all the different rooms, such as the gym, the pool, the kitchen, the dining room, the classroom, and the library, before leasing me to the room I will be sleeping in.

  
“You’re my roommate, so welcome to our room,” Mello says, opening the door to our room. I slowly walk in after Mello and look around. One side of the room is very organized with a made bed and desk with neat stacks of books on it.

  
“Mello is a nerd when it comes to school. He thinks he has to be at the top of the ranking,” Elizabeth says.

  
“You have no room to talk, Elizabeth. You’re third on the ranking. Near has you beat by one point,” Mello says as I walk over to what is clearly my side of the room and start crying when I see my grandmother’s quilt laying on the bed.

  
“I’m not trying to be at the top though,” Elizabeth says. She goes to say more but Mello cuts her off.

  
“Matt, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Mello asks, moving quickly to stand beside me. I just pull the quilt of the bed and against my chest as I continue to cry.

  
“Does this quilt mean a lot to you?” Elizabeth asks as Mello has me sit on my bed before sitting next to me. I nod while Mello rubs my back. “Was it your mom’s?” I flinch at that, which makes Mello frown.

  
“His mom is the one that made him mute and scared of everything,” Mello says, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Elizabeth says.

  
“It’s ok,” I sign with one hand as I lean against Mello.

  
“What did he say?” Elizabeth asks.

  
“He said, ‘It’s ok,’” Mello says. “Why don’t we all sit against the headrest, and Elizabeth can teach you how to play your DS.”

  
“That’s a great idea,” Elizabeth says, standing and going to take the quilt from me, which causes me to flinch and bolt to the corner of the room farthest from her. “What did I do wrong?”

  
“I don’t know. Go get L-sama,” Mello says, walking slowly towards me, which makes me shrink farther into the corner. “It’s ok, Matt. No one is going to hurt you.” Mello repeats it over and over again until L comes running in, followed by Elizabeth and Watari.

  
“What happened?” L asks, slowly approaching where I am huddled in the corner.

  
“I don’t know,” Mello says as L pulls me into his arms, which makes me just curl into him and cry while still gripping my grandmother’s quilt.

  
“We had been sitting on the side of the bed, but we decided to move to sit against the headrest, so Elizabeth could teach him to play his DS.”

  
“What happened after that?” L asks, making himself comfortable, sitting in the corner with me on his lap.

  
“I stood up and reached for that quilt he’s holding in order to help him get comfortable,” Elizabeth says, which makes me clutch the blanket tighter.

  
“This is the only thing we found left in the house, Elizabeth. His mother took all the rest of the stuff,” L says, wrapping the quilt around me and rubbing my back.

  
“What about his clothes?” Mello asks.

  
“He didn’t have any, Mello. We have to buy him new clothes, which we’ll do tomorrow. I figured you two would come with to help,” L says as I watch Watari leave. “You alright now, Matt?” I nod and smile up at L before frowning and looking at my lap when I remember causing another accident that disturbed L.

  
“Matt?” Elizabeth asks, noticing the tears slowly sliding down my checks.

  
“What’s wrong, Matt? No one’s going to take the quilt away from you,” Mello says, moving closer.

  
“It’s not that, Mello,” L says, pulling me completely against him again.

  
“What’s wrong with him then?” Mello asks, sitting next to L and in front of me.

  
“All I keep doing is causing problems for everyone. I should have just died,” I sign.

  
“Matt, look at me,” L says, forcing me to look up at him. “You are to never say that again. Do you understand? Your life is very precious to me already.

  
“To us as well,” Elizabeth says, placing her hand on my back as she kneels at L’s feet.


End file.
